hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
100TH HUNGER GAMES.
This is an idea I had after reading a fanfic of hunger games and A dream I had a couple of nights back. This story mostly revolve around two brothers Jorian and Jordan. This also takes place in a alternate dimension if the ending from the 74 hunger games didn't happen. Characters =Jordan= he is from district 11 and is one of 2 boys called for the reaping along with his brother Jorian. Jordan has no real fighting experience so he trains at night. He is age 12. =Jorian= He is also from district 11 and along with his brother Jordan were called up to the reaping. He is good at sword fighting so he is feared among the other players. He is age 14 Chapter 1 It is 12:30 in the afternoon, that means they will announce the hunger games 100th anniversary special quarter quell rules. I go to see the tape. I sit don only to see are president windell announcing the games will feature... 48 children just like the 50th hunger games, A more... Vast arena and 2 winners. I think if I get picked for this It will be a nightmare. The next day... It's now reaping day. It's my 1st time being in the reaping because I am now 12. I get dressed and walk out the door and hug my mom. My brother is sitting on the porch. "Jordan, I'm hoping you don't get picked. If you get picked I will volunteer." Jorian says to me I laugh and say thanks and we run to the reaping Chapter 2 District 11's escort is icy( get it ;) she exclaimed that we will draw to two men and two women this year. They start with the girls. First they pick... Kethla Zen. She walks up and says she's aged 16. I can here her mumbling something Next was Jen Jon Joe( don't ask) Everybody starred. She was frozen and the peace keepers had to drag her in. She looked 12 like me. Now the boys icy said. She pulled out a name and said it out loud... Jorian Hogan! Everybody starred at my brother. Everybody felt bad to because he was friends with all of them. A tear ran down my face I opened my mouth to volunteer but nothing came out. by that point the we're already pulling the next name. We waited and waited but the she picked a name up. Their was a big silence. Jordan Sims!!!! Everybody starred at me. I was going to go to the hunger games. I walked up the stairs. They asked me how old I was. "12" I said rather quietly. Soon I said my last goodbyes and looked at the district. Probably the last time I will see this place Chapter 3 I have no real with weaponry so I have no real clue how the games are going to go. Are mentor was some man named Cigna. He told us we need sponsors and we need a way to Actuly win. While everybody else were talking I went to the back to check out some highlights of the other 99 hunger games. The thing is I cant stop thinking about the fact that I'm pretty much going to die. That's all I could think of As I finished the last few pieces of bread I started to see the 50TH hunger games. It also featured 48 children and a wide and butifuel Areana. But everything is piosonus in the Areana. I think about my parents and my friends. What would happen If I die. Just thinking about makes tears run down my face. After finishing the 99 I went to bed. The bed felt a little bit more better than my bed at home and I have a goods night rest. chapter 4 When I wake up their is this loud scream " What's going on"I say. Their was a lot of people waving at us. I gave them a wave and then smiled to see how the place looked. Jorian and me walked down the steps and Jorian half sleep. We are on are way to a place were they can change are aperence. They put some stuff to remove these pimples I had. I never thought that was possible. Later we go to take something called a shower. I washed and found a bigger cloth. Man, how do they got this but we don't. After I change somebody by the name of Cheen walks in and tells me he's got me an outfit for the tribute parade. Now I get more clothes ��. Me and my brothers outfit resembled snow and for some reason it would make snow appear It reminded me of the fire on district 12 tributes but snow dosent come from us. It just happends were ever we walk. When we get in are chariots I made a giant snow trail. Jorians at the chariot already. Were starting to go. I decide to sit on the back and make snow appear with my feet. It was awesome and it got everyone's attention. Soon in a resemblance to the girl on fire( Katniss Everdeen) I was called SNOW.( just snow? Yes, snow) chapter 5 We made it to training. It looked like a room with holograms we have to kill. But it's just a traing room and that. Some woman comes up and tells us what are fate might be. It hurts me inside that I'm not going to see the world or something. The teens from the careers start teasing me and bro. " lol, whats your plan." says the female district 4 " Wait, let me guess. Does it includes getting killed?!" district 2 male says. " You guys should shut up before I put you in the grave!" says jordan. They start to laugh. " Like if you have any talent at all" says the district 1 female. " YOU WANT TO START THESES GAMES RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " whoa whoa whoa, stop guys, gals and guy. My brother took off and started practicing his swording and stuff. I wasn't sure what I could do so I practiced making fires. It was real easy. Everybody asked me how my brother was so good. I think this is we're things went down for me. I wasn't really relavent to winning the game. I took a bow and arrow and shoot it at a dummy. It missed and everyone laughed. That, was emberacing. So then I took a sword and I was good at that. Soon we go to the thing were'd they'd see what you could do. They called my brother. Then they'd call me. I walked in and started throwing arrows at dummys. If I had to rate how good I did from 1 to 100, I'd rate it 48/100. Soon came the ratings. First came Zeo Zon from district one she was rated 10 Soon I'd blur out and forget until me and Jorian came in. " Jorian Hogan... Is A ... 10" said the announcer Me and and my bro high-fived each other. They gave me a lousy 6. I guess because How much courage I had to actually do anything. Then I walked out. I ran out doors and started training I practiced my sword fighting and bow and arrow skills I did that For 5'hours and made a lot of progress. Chapter 6 After I woke up jorian told me we were going to be on late night with however you say his name. Just how I'd like to spend my day. On TV just before the killing spree happends. The gave me this black and blue tuxedo. Sure it seems wired that they know my favorite colors but otherwise I'd be in my reguler clothes. =A couple hours later= Now my brothers going up. He says that home is a lot different from the capital. " Do you have a special skill or something" " Yep, I've been training with swords and I hope me and my brother can win the games" said Jorian Now I'm up. I walk up the stage and get a standing ovation. I guess the SNOW suit looked cool. " So we heard you have had trouble keeping up with your brother" He said to me "I'm not gonna let anybody take advatage of me this year." I've been training so I'm hoping it will pay off tommorow. " do you have any skill" I gonna try to find the best one. "alright give it up for jordan aka SNOW." he said. Me and Jorian went back to the hotel. I was thinking of a plan to win. I had to wait till tommorow to do anything. chapter 7 Well Today is the day. The day of my death. I walk into the hover ship. They give ne a needle in my arm. "OWW." I said. They gave me a tracker. . Wow. Thanks. Now everyone will know we're I died( sarcasm) We get to the Arena. "60 secends" they announce on the intercom. "40 secends" they announce. I shake cignas hand. "30 secends" they announce I jump in the pod. The pod starts rising, I think of more ways to die. Are pod reaches the top. Everybody is around the cornacopia. After watching 99 episode's I'm in the 100TH. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" they count. A bong happens and everyone Run toward the cornacopia. People are Run in every direct and all of a sudden people start getting killed. I stop dead in my tracks seeing all the deaths. This bloodbath was horrid. I couldn't look. But then I found a backpack and took after it. I tripped and fell, and this was the most scariest moment of my life, A 17 year old teen came heading towards me. This was it, I was never gonna live another day. Just then a sword went threw his back. Luckily Jorian saved me. I ran off to the forest area of the Arena. I managed to climb tree. I was so scared I just lost track of what happend. I hung out at the tree for 30 minutes. I heard 29 loud booms. Nothing I should worry about. I spend another 1 hour in th tree untill I decided to go down from the tree. I walk around the place untill I hear some voices. " Yes! We found someone" says one of them. That must mean, ME!!!!!!!!!! By that time the careers are almost near me I run as fast as I can back up the tree. They attempt to climb up the tree but I throw chunks of wood at them. Man this is just stupid. I have to die over the cruel Irony that I'm about to die in the tree I was using to keep me alive. I then see my brother poking his head threw the bushes. I give him the run sign but the careers noticed that and ran to get him. All but one. She attempted to wait me out. I stood up and heard 2 more booms.( It must represent the deaths) I checked my backpack for anything. A knife. Some bows and arrows. A sword. a blanket. And some meat and bread. She wasn't paying any mind so I snuck down to a lower branch and... JUMP ATTACK!!!!! We get into a huge battle And I stabbed her with my knife and ran to see my brother was still alive. We teamed up to become the double winner this year. First we set up camp. We didn't make a fire because people would find us. We see a light in the sky that shows us the fallin. A tear runs down my face. " what's wrong jor." Jorian ask's. Nothing I reply back. Chapter 8 I wake up really tired. I forgot that this is the hunger games. I didn't know anyway else than being dead in the end or my bro helping me without me doing anything. right then dark clouds formed around us I grabbed my knife and backpack and woke my bro.( sleeping on the job :( ) Then a tree gets struck by lightining, Then another one. We run for are lives and then a bolt of lightining strikes next to me sending me down a hill. I then fall asleep( or something) (NOTE: this fanfic so far sucks :( - jordan) When I wake up I find my self in the frozen tundra. It reminds me of the fun we had on snow days were we just sat by the fire. It makes me really sad. BUT WAIT!!!!!!!! I cant find my brother. Ohh I really hope he's ok. just then a 15-17 year old teen comes runnibg past me. I start panicing on the inside and I got to do something about this so I play dead. He passes by me. I then sneak up on him. I hide behind a bush then throw a rock at him. he looks everywere then I throw my knife at him. It stabed him in the chest and he falls down. he looks... ALIVE! I then get my knife out of his chest and then get ready to finish the job. but then I think. He dosn't deserve to die. none of us deserve this. What did he do. Well maybe killed some people but what else. I decide to spare him and run off. only to run into a 12 year old girl... Chapter 9 I fall down really hard and hope that I'm not dead yet. " Please, Please don't kill me" the girl screams. I get up dazed in confusion. Why would anybody scream please don't kill me? But I remember what happend in the 99TH hunger games. It was really sad but I got to think fast. " I... I... I cant kill anyone." I reply. " Oh, Ok. Do you wanna team up?" she asks. Why would anyone team up with someone they don't know in a time like this? " Why?" I politly ask. " Well, I have a plan that could use help. Be COUNTINUED